1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a vertically aligned liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the related art
A vertically aligned liquid crystal display device provides a pair of substrates arranged opposite each other with a gap and a plurality of pixel electrodes aligned in a matrix shape on one of the mutually opposed internal sides of the pair of substrates. Additionally, this liquid crystal display device provides, on the internal side of the substrate on which the pixel electrodes are provided, a plurality of thin film transistors connected to their corresponding pixel electrodes, and a plurality of scan lines and signal lines that supply gate signals and data signals to the thin film transistors. Further, the liquid crystal display device provides an opposing electrode that forms a plurality of pixels from the plurality of pixel electrodes and respective opposing regions on the internal side of the other substrate, and a vertical alignment film on the respective internal sides of the pair of substrates. Then, this liquid crystal display device is configured so that a liquid crystal layer having negative dielectric anisotropy is interposed in the gap between the pair of substrates (Japanese Patent Publication No. 2565639).
For each pixel of a plurality of pixels comprising the region where the plurality of pixel electrodes and the opposing electrode are mutually opposed, the vertically aligned liquid crystal display device tilts in alignment the liquid crystal molecules from a vertically oriented state by applying voltage between the electrodes. The liquid crystal molecules of each pixel are aligned in such a manner that the molecules tilt toward the electrode surface when the voltage is applied.
However, with the conventional vertically aligned liquid crystal display device, the direction in which the crystal molecules tilt when voltage is applied is unstable. This results in variance in the tilted orientation of the liquid crystal molecules of each pixel, causing a problem of display graininess to arise in the conventional vertically aligned liquid crystal display device.